


Unexpected Surprises and Shocking Discoveries

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [13]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Scars, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen decides Nikola needs punishing, but is interrupted by a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter to this fic was for a prompt given to me by ADeclanFan. The prompt was Helen's car gets rear ended, someone needs punishment. From there it kind of morphed into something totally different and now I'm using it for my bingo prompt of Scars/Scarification.

He was in big trouble. Now that he wasn't a vampire, she couldn't shoot him, at least not without doing serious damage, but she had ways of making him pay. And when she was done punishing him for his indiscretions, she was going to screw him senseless. She'd had one hell of a week; she needed to be reminded that she was really alive. Nikola wasn't her first choice, but he was an easy target. It was rather convenient actually, his misbehavior, it gave her the perfect excuse to relieve her own personal tension. She wished desperately for Madi to be here. Helen wanted to reaffirm her life by getting lost in her young lover's body, but Madi had made it abundantly clear that she needed space and Helen was determined to give it to her, no matter the personal cost to herself. 

"You," she growled, storming into the library. 

Nikola was lounged across one of the sofas, feet propped up on the small coffee table, book in his lap, and wine glass in hand. He looked up from his book, smiling languidly at her. 

"Now Helen," Nikola began. "What happened with your car, whereas unfortunate, was not my fault."

"My car? What the hell did you do to my car?" 

"You weren't here about that?" He asked nervously. 

"No, Nikola, I wasn't. But now you're sure as hell going to tell me."

Helen advanced, looming over him. 

"My car, Nikola?" She prompted. 

"If you weren't here about that, then what did you come storming in here for?" He evaded. 

"You've been absolutely horrible this week; keeping John's whereabouts from me, pulling that stunt with the Sanctuary charter, and now, apparently, you've done something with my car," she paused, giving him an opportunity to come clean. "You need to be punished, Nikola."

Several emotions crossed his face; confusion, fear, lust, apprehension. Helen smirked; she was going to enjoy this. Taking the book and wine glass from his hands, she placed them carefully on the coffee table already weighed down with stacks of books. 

"Stand up," she demanded. 

He obeyed, rising slowly to his feet. He stood toe to toe with her, daring her to do her worst. Holding his gaze, she undid first his belt buckle and then the button and zip on his pants. He raised an eyebrow at her, a very good impression of the look she often gave him. Hooking her fingers in his boxers, she pulled them along with his pants down his legs, squatting down to make sure they went all the way to his ankles. She glanced up at him, now eye level with his half hard cock. Helen eyed it hungrily, licking her lips. 

"If this is your idea of a punishment, maybe I should be bad more often," Nikola quipped. 

She moved to sit on the corner of the coffee table, making sure Nikola followed her. She tugged on his hands until he sunk to his knees in front of her. Before he realized what was happening, she had pivoted on the table and pulled him over her knees. Her hand came down hard on his ass, the slap resounding through the empty library.

"Hey!" Nikola cried, squirming on her lap. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Be still or I'll only increase the number," she warned. He didn't still right away, so Helen continued her assault on his backside until his movements had stopped. 

"Are you quite finished," he grunted when she finally stopped. 

"Tell me what you did to my car."

"It wasn't my fault," he tried to whine, but she gave him another hard slap that made him gasp. "Fine. Fine. There may have been a bit of an accident. But it wasn't my fault! Some little punk rear ended me because he was texting."

"So let me get this right," Helen said very slowly. "While my team and I are away in hollow earth, finding a cure to save my life, you decide to take my car for a joy ride and end up getting in 'a bit of an accident'."

"Yes," Nikola whimpered as she landed another blow to his sore backside. 

"After I specifically told you to stay here and watch over things while we were gone?"

"Yes."

Another slap. 

"What could you possible have needed to run out for? What was so important, Nikola?"

"It was nothing," Nikola gasped, bracing himself for the next blow. 

"Obviously it wasn't nothing if you went out after I specifically told you to stay here." 

"Really, Helen. It wasn't anything. Just a joy ride, like you said."

She didn't believe him; he was hiding something. She raised her hand to spank him again, but he shifted on her lap and she felt his erection brush against her leg. Lowering her hand, she decided to change tactics. She caressed his bright red bottom, feeling the heat radiating out of it. Her hand drifted under him to grasp his erection, giving him one strong stroke that had him whimpering. 

"Why Nikola, are you enjoying me spanking you?" Helen purred, finger tips playing with the head of his swollen cock. 

Nikola grunted, but didn't answer her. She pushed him off her lap and he landed on his back, erection standing out proudly from his now prone form. Helen followed him, hiking her skirt up to her thighs and straddling his legs. 

"Tell me," she warned, bending low over him, letting her hot breath tickle his erection.

"It was nothing, really." 

He was sticking with his story, she had to at least give him credit for that. But she was determined to wring it out of him. Plus, they were rapidly approaching the part of her plan in which she screwed him six ways to Sunday. She was already wet and his throbbing cock practically begged for her to taste it. 

"Very well," she shrugged, wrapping her hand firmly around him again. 

"Helen, please," Nikola begged. 

She ignored him, dipping her head down to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. His hips bucked up and he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. She nibbled gently at his swollen flesh, her tongue swiping along the underside. A bead of pre-come seeped out of him and she lapped it up greedily. She hummed happily and Nikola practically sobbed. His hands were caressing up her thighs, pushing her skirt even higher up until it was pooled around her waist. His fingers toyed with the edges of her underwear. She couldn't allow him the action, swatting his hands away. When they returned a few seconds later, she huffed in exasperation. 

Standing up, she moved over his head to look down at him. With an evil smirk, she slipped her panties down her long legs, giving him an excellent view of her wet pussy. He groaned, licking his lips. She dropped back down to her knees and grabbed his hands. She wrapped her sodden panties around his wrists and secured them to the leg of the coffee table.

"Helen," Nikola whined. 

"Tell me what you needed my car for," she told him calmly. "And don't say a joy ride. I know you're lying."

"It really isn't important."

"Wrong answer." 

She turned around, climbing down his body to take him back into her mouth again. The way she was positioned gave him a direct view of her sex. Normally, she would have lowered herself so that he could pleasure her while she finished him off, but she purposefully kept herself just out of his reach. In a moment of inspiration, she reached a hand under her and began touching herself. Nikola groaned behind her, hips bucking up erratically. He was close. She slowed her mouth down, wanting to draw him out until he told her what she wanted to know. It was obviously something good if he had held out this long. 

"What were you doing with my car, Nikola? Where did you go?" 

She was rapidly approaching the edge herself and she really wanted him to just tell her already so that she could let him take her properly. As fun as it was to tease him, she needed to be well and truly fucked. He was silent for a long time. Her hips were rocking against her hand and she knew he was getting quite the show. 

"Nikola," she warned. 

"He came to see me," a voice said from the other side of the library. 

Helen's head snapped up; she'd know that voice anywhere. Her eyes locked onto Madi's petite form, sweeping over the subtle curves of her body and settling on her beautiful face. Helen's breath hitched and then she was coming. Madi watched her carefully, holding her gaze as Helen came undone. 

When she could breath again, Helen rose up on shaky legs, pulling her skirt down to cover herself. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know why Madi was here, but she didn't really care. Just seeing Madi again, after all these months, made her heart soar. They'd spoken some on the phone, but this was the first time she'd laid eyes on Madi since she'd left. Helen wanted to run to her and pull the girl into her arms, but didn't dare move. 

"As much as I hate to interrupt this happy reunion," Nikola said from the floor. "Can someone at least untie me?"

"You," Helen growled, turning to glare down at him. "How dare you! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't be mad at Nikola," Madi said, her voice much closer now. 

Helen snarled down at him. Why would he go visit Madi? He knew she had wanted a break from the Sanctuary; from her, Helen thought with a wince. Why couldn't he respect that? He had been there, he knew what she'd been through. How could he be so selfish as to go to her and jeopardize her ever wanting to come back. Madi probably thought she'd sent him. But if she'd known what he was up to, she would have put a stop to it. 

"He came to tell me that...that you were...dying," Madi whispered brokenly, a warm hand falling on Helen's shoulder. "He said you were off searching for a cure, but that you might not find it or that you could die before coming back. He thought I'd want to know. And I did. I'm glad he came." 

Helen glared down at Nikola, still angry at him. He shouldn't have pulled Madi into all this. She couldn't deny that she'd wanted to call Madi before leaving for Hollow Earth, to beg her to come back so she could see her for what might be the last time. But she had resisted for good reason. She hadn't wanted to worry Madi. If she was able to find a cure, then Madi never needed to know what had happened; if she died, she thought it would be easier for Madi not to have known. Once again, Helen had only been trying to protect her. 

"See, no harm done," Nikola said, nodding in Madi's direction. 

"Don't you dare say a word," Helen snarled down at him. 

"Helen?" Madi's voice pleaded, drawing her attention away from Nikola. 

There was so much pain in Madi's voice that Helen felt sick. She hated herself knowing that she was the cause of that pain, in so many ways. 

"You found a cure, right?" 

Helen spun around, looking down into Madi's large watery brown eyes. The look Madi was giving her tugged at Helen's heart painfully. 

"You're going to be ok, right?"

Tears began to leak out of Madi's eyes. Helen cupped her face gently, thumbs wiping away the tears. 

"Yes. Yes, of course, baby. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Madi sobbed, flinging herself at Helen, who wrapped her arms around her tightly. She held Madi as she cried, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. Eventually, Madi's sobs subsided, morphing into quiet sniffles and a few hiccups. She was still trembling in Helen's arms, but at least she'd stopped crying. 

"Hey," Helen whispered, pulling away just enough to be able to look at Madi's face. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Madi nodded silently, a few stray tears still leaking out of her puffy eyes. Helen kissed each tear stained cheek gently, capturing the last of the salty drops. Madi brought a trembling hand up to Helen's face, fingers brushing away the bangs on her forehead, trailing across her cheek bone, tracing her lips. Helen pursed her lips, kissing the tip of Madi's finger, making her smile softly. 

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," Madi admitted quietly. 

"You didn't," Helen tried to reassure her. 

Madi looked up into Helen's eyes, her own reflecting the pain she was feeling. Helen couldn't help it, she just couldn't stand there and look at the hurt expression on Madi's face. Slowly, so as to give Madi time to pull away, Helen leaned in until her lips brushed Madi's chastely. Helen pulled back, hovering a few centimeters away, letting Madi decide the next move. Madi bit her bottom lip, eyes darting between Helen's eyes and back down to her lips. 

"Fuck it," Madi groaned, closing the distance between them again. 

She let Madi lead, the younger woman devouring her in the intensity of her kisses. An arm wrapped around Helen's shoulders, her other hand fisting in Helen's dark locks. Helen pulled Madi to her, arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tight against her body. 

"Take me upstairs?" Madi whispered when they finally broke for air. 

"Absolutely," Helen grinned, untangling herself from Madi and taking her hand to lead her off to the room they used to share. 

"Hey, what about me?" Nikola whined from the floor. 

Helen had almost forgotten about Nikola. Glancing back down at him, she took in the ridiculous picture he presented; pants around his ankles, erect, hands tied to the coffee table by her panties. She was still mad him. He deserved way worse than what he was about to get, as far as Helen was concerned. 

"I think I'll just leave you there for one of the children to find," she told him calmly. 

"What?" Nikola yelped. "Helen you can't! You wouldn't!"

"You deserve much worse! Consider this your final punishment."

"You are evil," Nikola growled up at her. 

"I trust you'll behave better in the future," Helen said acidly. 

Tugging on Madi's hand, Helen led them out of the library and away from Nikola's pitiful calls for mercy. She ignored him completely, focusing instead on the girl trailing behind her. She had missed Madi so much. Helen fully intended to spend the next several hours proving to Madi just how much.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen managed to contain herself until they were in the privacy of her room, but the second the door was closed she had Madi pinned against it. She tasted better than Helen remembered, sweeter somehow. Their bodies were pressed together, molding to each other's curves. 

Unexpectedly, Madi pushed off from the door, reversing their positions. Helen's back hit the door, jarring her. She didn't mind, but it was unusual. Helen was always the top in their relationship. Maybe it was time for a change though. If this was what Madi needed, Helen was willing to go along with it. Whatever it took to get Madi back. 

Madi's hands fisted in Helen's jacket, pulling her along as she backed towards the bed. Neither one of them wanted to lose the feel of the other's lips, continuing to kiss as they stumbled through the room. They were halfway across the room before Madi started pulling at Helen's clothes. By the time they made it to the bed, Helen had lost the jacket, her top, and Madi's hand was sliding past the open zipper of her pants. Helen shimmied out of her pants, letting them drop to the floor before stepping out of them. Madi's hand was caressing her through the damp fabric of her panties. Her touch was gentle, hesitant. 

Standing in only her bra and underwear, Helen hurried to divest Madi of her clothing. Her hands grabbed the hem of Madi's tshirt and the girl froze. The hand between Helen's legs disappeared, moving to wrap around her wrist. Madi took a step back, taking in a shaky breath. 

"Madi?" Helen tried to follow her, but Madi backed further away. 

"I just need a minute," Madi whispered. 

Helen nodded, backing off. She didn't want Madi to feel rushed. If they needed to slow down, they would. She watched as Madi took a few more deep breathes, eyes closed in concentration. Slowly, Madi pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor. Her pants followed, kicking them off along with her shoes. 

She tried not to let her eyes wander to where the scars would be, but she failed miserably. She was surprised when all she saw was smooth, creamy skin. Helen couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her. 

"Madi, you look fantastic! I can't believe there was no scaring," Helen blurted out, but regretted it the second it left her mouth. 

Several emotions played across Madi's face; hurt, anger, surprise, determination. She looked like she was trying very hard not to lose her cool. Helen waited for Madi to snap at her, to pick up her clothes and storm out, but she was surprised again.

Madi launched herself at her, Helen just barely catching her in her arms. Madi's mouth was hot and hungry on her's. Helen pulled them both onto the bed and Madi rolled them so that she was on top, lithe body pinning Helen to the mattress.Reaching behind her, she un-hooked her bra, letting the garment fall off the side of the bed. Madi immediately moved to her newly exposed chest, scattering kisses across the rounded skin. When her mouth closed over a nipple, Helen moaned. Madi lavished attention on her chest, making Helen squirm under her. 

"Madi please," Helen begged. 

Madi tugged her panties down her long legs and Helen let her knees fall open. She watched Madi's eyes run over her now completely naked body; flushed chest, hard pink nipples, smooth stomach, neatly trimmed pubic hair, and dripping wet sex. For a second it felt like her eyes lost focus, Madi blurring slightly around the edges, and Helen blinked, trying to focus her lust addled brain. 

Madi's head dipped between her parted legs, warm breath washing over heated skin making Helen whimpered. Madi's hands slid up and down her thighs, teasing her. She tried to lift her hips up to meet the mouth she could feel so close to where she needed it. And then, finally, Madi thrust her tongue inside Helen's body and she cried out, body jerking at the sudden overwhelming stimulus. 

Her head spun, lost in the feel of Madi's tongue as it moved inside her. Fingers soon replaced her tongue, curling until they found that one spot Madi knew made her scream. Her mouth closed around Helen's clit, sucking hard. Helen's hips arched off the bed. She was panting, desperately close to what was going to be a spectacular orgasm. Helen grabbed the back of Madi's head, pushing her face closer to her throbbing pussy. She could feel the familiar ache building inside her, grinding her hips desperately against Madi's face. 

"Oh god, Madi," she gasped. "Don't stop. More."

Madi responded by biting down on Helen's clit, sending her flying off the edge she'd been precariously balanced on. 

"Fuck," Helen moaned long and low, body shaking. 

Madi crawled up her body, kissing her lips lightly. Helen smiled up at her. 

"I've missed that," Madi told her with a wicked grin. 

"Me too."

Madi laughed, curling up against Helen's side. 

"I'm glad you're ok," Madi told her quietly. "Why didn't you call me? I was horrified when Nikola told me."

"I didn't send him to tell you. I didn't even know he'd spoken to you. If I had known, I would have put a stop to it. I'm sorry he disturbed you."

"He was right, I want to know if something happens to you. When he told me you were sick, that you might not survive, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't imagine my life without you, Helen."

"Does that mean you'll come home?" Helen asked quietly, suddenly hopeful.

"I don't think so, not yet," Made told her honestly. 

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I needed to see you, make sure you were really ok....and I've missed you."

That, at least, was a comfort, knowing Madi did miss her. Helen wished she wouldn't leave again, but would never force her to stay. 

"I love you," Helen whispered, kissing the top of Madi's head where it rested on her shoulder. 

"Love you too. Really, I do. I just need more time."

She stroked Madi's back lazily. When her fingers encountered the clasps of Madi's bra it was a simple flick of her wrist to release the little hooks. Madi rolled onto her back with a sigh, holding the now loose bra to her chest. 

"I owe you an orgasm," Helen told her, kissing her hotly. 

Pulling back, Helen looked down at Madi, just taking in the sight of her. She'd missed her so much. As she stared at her the same odd blur passed over Madi. It was like she was coming in and out of focus. Helen blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. It didn't happen again so she reached for Madi's bra instead. 

"Helen," Madi pleaded, an edge of panic sneaking into her voice. "Please don't."

She looked at Madi, confusion clear on her face. Why wouldn't Madi want her to touch her? She had never said no to Helen. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can keep it up that long," Madi confessed quietly. 

"Keep what up? I don't understand."

Madi sighed sadly. The unfocused blur returned and then creamy smooth skin was replaced with angry red scars. 

"It takes alot of concentration to maintain. I don't think I'd last if you touched me," Madi told her, skin returning to its unblemished state before Helen could get a good look at her scars. 

"How are you doing that?" There were so many questions she wanted to ask. 

"I'm not sure how I do it," Madi confessed. "I only discovered it about a month ago. I can do people to, watch."

Madi's brow furrowed in concentration, her body blurring and then refocusing as a mirror image of Helen. 

"That's amazing," Helen breathed. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Madi shifted back to herself with a satisfied smile. 

"It has to be because of the blood Nikola injected you with," Helen mused, falling into scientist mode. "It's like it augmented your natural ability to change your eye color."

"Except my eyes are unintentional. I don't have to think about it, they just change on their own. This I have to focus on what I want to appear as in order to change like this."

"I'll need to run some tests," Helen muttered to herself. 

Her mind was buzzing with possibilities. She had told Nikola there could be side effects. They would need to determine just how much of Madi's DNA had been altered, what kind of lasting effects this would have on her. There were so many variables to consider. 

Amid the chaos of her thoughts, it occurred to Helen that Madi hadn't wanted her to see the real version of herself. Everything else melted away with that one thought. Why would Madi feel like she had to pretend with her? Why couldn't she just be herself?

"Madi?" Helen asked quietly, afraid of the answers she was seeking. "Why are you, for lack of a better term, disguising yourself from me?"

Madi bit her lip, sadness seeping into her eyes. 

"I didn't want you to see what I really look like now." 

"I don't care what you look like, Madilynn," Helen tried to reassure her, reaching out to run her fingers over Madi's cheek. 

"I care," Madi said angrily. "I hate myself. I'm so ugly!"

Tears welled up in Madi's eyes and she rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face in one of Helen's pillows. Helen followed her, hands smoothing up Madi's back soothingly. Madi's words broke her heart. 

"Please don't say things like that, darling," Helen pleaded. "I think you're beautiful."

"You just think that because you remember me like I was before," Madi mumble into the pillow. 

"That's not true," Helen told her firmly. "I love you no matter what you look like."

Madi didn't respond, didn't move. Helen traced patterns across Madi's back as she waited for her to say something. After several minutes it was clear that Madi didn't want to talk right now. That was fine, if she didn't want to talk then she could listen. 

"I know we haven't talked much since you left," Helen began slowly. "You wanted space and I wanted to give you what you needed. But you have to know how much I've missed you, how hard its been these last few months without you. I think about you all the time."

Madi still didn't say anything. She tucked her hair behind her ear, out of her face so that she could peak over at Helen. 

"I hate what happened to you, Madi. I blame myself and its something that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life," Helen's voice hitched, her throat tightening in an effort not to cry. "I would have understood if you never wanted to see me again, I still would if that's what you decide. But I don't want you to ever doubt for even one second my love for you, do you understand? I will love you no matter what you look like, no matter what you do, no matter where you are. Always."

Madi pushed up onto her elbows, reaching out to wipe away a stray tear that was running down Helen's cheek. 

"You haven't seen them, haven't seen how ugly they make me."

"I have seen them, sweetheart. I'm your doctor, remember?"

"It's not the same. Seeing them as my doctor is different then seeing them when we're in bed together."

"You won't know until you show me."

Madi stared at her, clearly conflicted. 

"Let me prove it to you, Madi," Helen begged, rolling her onto her back. 

Madi hesitated a moment longer. Eventually she let go of the bra she'd been clutching to her chest and slid her panties down her legs. She looked exactly as Helen remembered her. 

"Show me."

Madi blurred and then refocused, the scars she'd been hiding finally surfacing. She turned her head away from Helen, waiting for her rejection. It wasn't as bad as Madi thought and the doctor in Helen knew that the scars would fade more over time. For now they were harsh red lines against her pale skin. The marks streaked and crisscrossed over her breasts, stomach, and thighs. John had done what he'd set out to do, left them both with permanent reminds of the traumatic experience. The emotional scars would be far worse than the physical. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Helen told her, kissing her cheek. 

"Liar," Madi accused. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Helen kissed her neck, working a line down to the tops of her breasts. She didn't care about the scars. When she looked at Madi's body, she saw past all of those. None of it mattered to her. All she cared about was Madi, keeping Madi in her life, everything else fell to the wayside. 

She slowly and meticulously placed a kiss on every single scar, working her way down her body. When she was finished with her thighs, Helen glanced back up Madi's body. She was watching her, eyes big and blue with just a hint of golden flakes. Helen smiled at her, grateful Madi had let her do that. It was important that Madi knew Helen still loved her, still found her attractive, still wanted her. 

Speaking of want, her current position put her face inches from Madi's pussy. It had been months since they'd had sex, not since before John. It had felt good having Madi touch her again, but she wanted more than anything else to reacquaint herself with Madi's body, all of it. Slowly, she ran the flat of her tongue along the length of Madi's sex, making them both moan. 

"Please don't tease, not today," Madi begged, squirming. 

They spent the next several hours rediscovering each other's bodies. Finally exhaustion prevented them from continuing and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Things weren't fixed between them, far from it, but it was a beginning.


End file.
